


Save me when I fall

by Dean_Is_My_Sexuality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas is 17 too, Cuz he’s busy with the hunt and stuff, Dean is 17, Dean is a secret nerd, Dean is openly bi, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam knows what’s up, Very little of John tho, You can fight me on that, but Sam knows anyway, dean is smart, jimmy and cas are twins, just like anna, sam and jimmy are the wingman, well he’s still in the closet with Sam and John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Is_My_Sexuality/pseuds/Dean_Is_My_Sexuality
Summary: Having a hunter father is a crap life style, Dean has concluded by the time he’s 17.5th high school he’s had to go to in the last two months, and his expectations are low. His day is going average until 6th period math.That’s when he meets the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen.Ever since he’s been hoping the hunt would take dad longer so he could stay with his blue eyed “friend”(totally not crush) a little more.Little does Dean know that his friend might be more than he seems.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The door slams open and John walks in. He only spares Dean and Sam a glance before he throws the news paper in his hand to Dean not caring if he catches it. It hits Dean in the face because he was to focused on playing Uno with Sam.

“We’re leaving tonight. Pack your bags.” John says gruffly before marching into the bathroom to clean up the blood from the hunt off his skin and clothing.

Dean let’s out a small groan, for he was just making friends with the people at his current school. He groans louder when he sees that Sam has placed a reverse card down and is giving him a smug look.

“Bitch.” Dean says before looking down at the newspaper laying in his lap. The front page had red pen scribbles around a headline.

“Jerk.”, Sam mutters, “What does it say? Is it a new case?” Sam starts to ask trying to peak over to read the headline.

“Hey! Give me some room Sammy!”, Dean grumbles while pushing Sam away from him, “if you back up I’ll read what the next hunt is.”

That immediately gets Sam rooted in front of Dean, ready for him to go on. Dean chuckles slightly, before he goes on and starts to read aloud.

“Beloved student Maria Kali, was found dead in her dorm room yesterday. At first it was concluded to be suicide but after the autopsy was done, police were confounded. Nothing on her body suggested suicide by wounds, yet there was no sign of an overdose or drugs or alcohol in her system. An investigation is being started in order to find out what happened. Huh... this seems interesting.” Dean reads out, disappointed to have to be the new kid at yet  another  school.

“Hm, that’s weird but that doesn’t sound like any monster we’ve heard of.” Sam says, his mind already going through all the possibilities. 

“Well, let’s pack up. Then I can take ya out to dinner” Dean says, pleased with himself when a big smile appears on Sams face.

“Really?!” Sam asks. At Deans nod he quickly gets up and starts to pack up.

Dean smiles at Sams back then gets up, packing up his own bag while thinking sadly about the nice people he’ll loose once they leave.

But hey, being a hunter means making sacrifices. Even if you don’t want to make them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The roar of the Impala sounds out from behind them as Dean sighs loudly. He looks up and takes in the other High School kids trying to hide their staring. 

“Another school, Another failed attempt at normal.” Dean mumbles under his breath, glancing down at Sam to check on him. Sam was glancing down trying to avoid eye contact with anyone as he started quickly walking to the main entrance. While Dean was doing the exact opposite.

As Dean surveyed all the cute boys and girls in the crowd he would occasionally throw a wink, leaving many flustered students behind. He goes to his locker first and starts to unpack his bag. As he closed his locker and turns to walk towards his first class he swears he sees a flash of dark hair and curious blue eyes peeking at him from around the corner. No one was there of course so he started walking to English. Trying to ignore the weird feeling prickling at his neck.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By 6th period Dean has been cornered by 4 girls and 3 boys, all wanting to kiss the fuck out of him. Also by 6th period Dean has been fought over by 7 people. 

Dean slipped away from the fight and was able to sneak off to his math class, not that people fighting over him didn’t flatter him but he actually kinda liked math(though he will die before he admits it). He walks in and flops down into a chair near the front, not paying attention to who he was sitting next to.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before, are you new?” He hears a deep voice ask him and holy fuck that voice alone is enough to make him blush. He looks up to see the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen.

He had shining blue eyes that took Deans breath away,  because fuck those eyes are bluer than the ocean and sky combined , but he also had a messy mop of black hair that Dean is going to call sex hair thank you very much and  he just wanted to run his fingers through those locks is that to much to ask -

“Um, hello?” The snack says, concerned and blushing slightly, and that’s such a good look, and Dean needs to answer before he comes off as a creep if he hasn’t already.

“Y-Yeah, I’m a n-new kid.” Dean manages to stutter out. He tries to make up for it by sliding on his chair and crossing his legs but it only gets worse cause he ends up falling out of his chair.

But the blue eyed angel manages to catch him, grabbing him tightly on his shoulder, he easily pulls Dean back up and gives him a sympathetic smile which only makes Dean more flustered.

“My name is Castiel. I hope you like my school.” Castiel says with a small smile. “If you need any help getting around the school I can help you, if you want.” He adds as an after thought.

“Yeah, yeah thank you.”, Dean rushes out, “ that would be nice!” Dean quickly adds, cringing at how desperate he sounds.

Castiel looks like he’s going to say something else but the cruel bell interrupts him, as the teacher immediately starts to teach.

Dean tries his best, he really does, to try and follow along on what’s going on and what the teacher is saying but all his thoughts are focused on this boy currently sitting next to him. The class ends and he can only hope Castiel is in the rest of his classes.

“Well, see you tomorrow” Castiel says seeming as reluctant as Dean feels is to leave the class. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Dean says back, staring sadly at Castiel retreating back. He sighs and gets up, ready to head to his next class.


	2. Wait-if your Cas, then who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees doubles.

7th period goes on terribly slow and dull since Dean is alone with no sight of his blue eyed angel. Dean sighs as he continues writing down notes and tries his best to focus on learning.

8th period is another interesting part of his day, for Cas was in this class with a seat open right next to him. Of course Dean plopped right down next to him and gave him a lopsided smile. But Cas didn’t respond to him, in fact it seemed that Cas was actively trying to ignore him. 

It was study hall so Dean leaned over and started to whisper.

“Hiya Cas” Dean says, a goofy grin spreading over his face. At the name Cas seemed to relax drastically and he looked at Dean directly for the first time this period.

“Oh good, I thought you were some kind of creepy stalker kid” Cas says, when noticing Deans confused face he continues to explain. “I’m not Castiel, Castiel is my twin.”

“Ohhhhhhh okay then, well, if your twin is Cas then what’s your name?” Dean asks the Cas look alike, just now noticing all the things that were very much not Cas like, although Dean just met Cas today.

“My name is James but please call me Jimmy” Jimmy says with a small shy smile. “And yours is...?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean says with a smile tugging at his lips. As soon as Dean says his name Jimmys eyes go wide and he looks around before leaning to whisper.

“The Dean? Like the Dean that all the popular girls and guys are fighting over?” Jimmy asks quizzically, a little bit fearfully at remembering the nasty fight that went down during lunch between the kids.

“Yeah, they didn’t hurt each other, right? I feel special being fought over like this but I don’t want anyone to get hurt!” Dean can’t help but ask, afraid that his very presence is going to be a problem, like it always is with dad.

“Uhhhhmmm” Jimmy trails off, picking up on how Dean made himself just a little bit smaller, hunching over with his hands in his lap, Jimmy decides he’s not gonna worry him. “Nope, just a little rough housing but nothing at all serious.” Jimmy reassures, happy to see that makes Dean perk up a bit.

“Thank god” Dean sighs out, Hell have to be more careful with which girls and boys he talks to, he really doesn’t want to start another cat fight.

“Soooo, are you and my twin friends?” Jimmy asks, studying Deans body language.

“Um we just met today but Cas seems really cool and I would like to be friends with the guy” Dean replies honestly, he’s not gonna mention the fact that he already had a crush on Cas, I mean, some things have got to stay secret.

“Castiel and I were going to go to a cafe today after school, work on school work and things. Would you like to join us?” Jimmy asks, feigning innocence. In truth the gears were already turning in his head, already working a neat plan out.

“Sure why not” Dean says, trying to hide just how thrilled he is about spending more with Ca- the twins. He gives a smile and goes to work on some project thing(he doesn’t remember what it is exactly).


	3. Jimmy & Sam are doing Gods work

He had a plan, already worked out. It was convoluted sure, but it would be worth all the arm twisting. 

Now that that is out of the way, Jimmy was completely sure god himself was on his side, for during 9th period(study hall), Jimmy ran into an interesting person called Samuel Winchester.

”Hello there!” Jimmy says while sliding into the seat next to Sam, trying for nonchalant. It didn’t work. For Sam have home a weird look. “I have class with your brother, sorry if I came off as weird.” 

Sams look disappears and he seems to relax just a bit. “Yeah? At this point I think everyone knows my brother.” He says with a fond roll of his eyes, which makes his floppy hair fall into his face.

”yep, but listen, I’m pretty sure your brother has the hots for my twin and knowing my twin he is most likely in the same situation.”, Jimmy starts to explain to Sam, “I was wondering if you’d like to help me get them together?” Jimmy finishes.

Immediately Sams face lights up and devious smirk comes over his face.

During that study hall no work got done, well, school work anyway. At the end Jimmy and Sam exchanged numbers so they could better communicate. Sam went in the direction Jimmy pointed him in and Jimmy ran off cackling. 

Yep, God was definitely on their side.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

”Heya Cassie!” A obnoxious voice said right behind him, Cas groaned internally as a popular kid walked behind him, slapping him hard.

”Wait, are you Castiel?” A younger voice that was right beside him asked him. Cas turned to see a younger kid(maybe a freshman?) standing next to him, the kid had floppy brown hair with brown(blue? Hazel? Green? What color was this kids eyes???). 

“Uh, yeah? Who are you?” Cas said, trying not to sound awkward.

”oh sorry, my names Sam! I’m Deans brother.” The ki- _Sam-_ said. And oh this was the cute kid from maths brother, _make a good impression Castiel oh Jesus act natural-_

”Oh! Nice to meet you.” Cas says, reaching a hand out to Sam. Sam shook his hand as well, smiling brightly at him(although there was a twinkle in his eye that doesn’t bode well).

”Well, Dean seems to like you very much, I’ve never seen him take to someone as quickly as he has with you”, Cas keen at hearing that, “and while he was talking he mentioned that he would really like it if you joined us at this cafe we’re going too after school, we’re going at 4:30 if you would like to join us?” Sam asks, knowing that in the parking lot Jimmy was giving Dean the same speech.

”Yeah! Uh yeah that would be great, I’ll be there.” Cas rushes out, then cursing himself and his ‘people skills’. 

“Great! See you tonight.” , Sam says, “Well I won’t hold you up anymore.” Sam finishes with a big smile. Sam watches pleaded as Cas nods then walks away. Sam then reaches into his pocket to dish out his phone, sending a quick text.

”This is gonna be so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated in a while! Also sorry this chapter is so short, I’m gonna be trying to write longer chapters in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!!! This is based on a tumblr post made by Bytorie(who graciously allowed me to write a fic on it)! 
> 
> See ya fellow hunters!(i.e. read as clowns)


End file.
